


From ashes

by thenightwatch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison comes back from the dead, Allydia - Freeform, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Lydia has all the feelings, One Shot, Teen Wolf, may turn into more, post beacon hills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightwatch/pseuds/thenightwatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following Allison's death, Lydia moved away from Beacon Hills, and is now studying Mythology in Manhattan. Day to day life is difficult, learning to master herself in regards to her banshee powers. She may have gotten away from the insanity of the werewolf packs, but she finds, however, that some things aren't so easy to outrun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From ashes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a little while ago because there just isn't enough Allydia in this world. Please excuse the fast pacedness of it.
> 
> By the way, you're awesome. *dances*

LYDIA:

I have only fallen in love once, and it had remained unsaid and ended in a loss so big I thought my heart would stop (though of course it wouldn't). It was one regret of many. That's not to say I haven't loved, because I have, just not honestly. And never freely. It's a fact about myself that I added to the quirks of Lydia Martin a long time ago, along with my auburn hair, impeccable taste in clothes and that I am, quite assuredly, a genius.

Some people will tell you that it is immodest to say so; that to declare your cleverness so matter-of-fact is atrociously impolite, but it isn't. You have to own it, revel in your understanding about all manner of things but you also musn't let it skew what others think of you. Which is why, I suppose, the first few years of high school, I kept that part of me back. School isn't kind to clever girls - which is why the smartest of us keep it quiet.

I am however, adept at keeping secrets. Beacon Hills was a place of lies, and half-truths, and of course, the supernatural - a category I fell squarely in the middle of, with the tag of 'Banshee'. Another quirk on a very long list.

It had also been a place of great pain, and loss. And now, I was glad to be away from it. I had lost more than the last wisps of my childhood and my blissful ignorance of the unnatural there - I had lost my best friend, a person I had truly cared about. 

Manhattan was a sweet relief from all of it though. I'd graduated early after fast-tracking through my final years, and now I was a college. Trying to juggle a new life here, whilst majoring in philosophy and mythology, working a part-time job and growing into my powers. 

I could still feel death around me. It courted me like a wolf, hungry and unwilling to let go. I would not lose myself to it though. I'd understand it, tame it, and eventually my powers would answer to me.

\---

It was raining as I left the flat to walk to class. I swung my Louis Vuitton round from over my shoulder, rooting through it to find an umbrella, before remembering that I'd left it in the library last week.

I checked my watch: 8.35am. I was going to be late if I didn't leave now, and I was never late for class. Drops of rain hit the kerb before me, heavy and full as they spiralled from the black sky. There was no way I could catch a cab at rush hour. I sighed, resigning myself to a wet walk to the college. I was glad I hadn't worn my usual peep-toes, instead having opted for ankle boots. At least I knew I could pull off the drowned rat look.

I was soaked through in under 10 minutes, skirt sticking to my thighs as I walked. I pulled my jacket tighter as thunder cracked across the city, and cars skidded about on the roads. One such car drove straight through a deep puddle, soaking me even further. I was furious.

"Oh for fuck's sake!"

"Lydia?" a whisper of a voice behind struck me absolutely still. Impossible. I turned around, to see a dark-haired woman, similarly drenched, familiar leather jacket shining in the rain.

I have gone mad. I have entirely lost it. My thoughts took me back to Peter Hale, and I wondered if I was hallucinating. But a passerby knocked into her at that precise moment, and she stumbled forward. My hands caught her shoulders instinctively, and I squeezed. She was felt firm in my grip. Good, not so insane. "Allison?" I breathed the word, still feeling out of my depth and uncomfortable with it. I was definitely in shock.

"Please don't freak out on me. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to find you, I couldn't face going back and-"

"You're dead. I felt you die." I felt my cheeks flush, and panic was a hammer in my head. Allison's alive, she's alive, and she's here in Manhattan and you left because of this and you're going to be late for class-

My hand moved of it's own accord, slapping her across a cheek. "How dare, you." She gasped and I ignored it. "I grieved for you. It all fell apart after you. Aiden died and Isaac left and I broke and I needed you."

I turned as if to leave, it was just too much and happening here of all places. Another fact about Lydia Martin - she never cries in public. My eyes were full though, and I couldn't tell if my face was streaming with rain or tears.

"No, Lydia." Suddenly Allison had hold of me, pulling me into a hug that was so her that I knew then that I was crying. "I am so, so, sorry Lyds. I didn't want you to hurt. I didn't want anyone of you to... Please, let me explain."

We were both shivering, cold to the bone. You can at least hear her out. "Okay, but my place, and we're picking up coffee on the way there. You're paying."

"Of course." And I swore I could hear the ghost of a smile in her reply.

\---

ALLISON:

Lydia's apartment was exactly how I had pictured it. Elegant, and warm. Full of pastels and tidy. I felt like I ruined it by existing within it. I was a mess, just like my life was.

I stood, shaking, by the gas-lit fire, trying to get warm. Lydia was pacing, and drying her hair with a towel.

"Tell me how."

I sighed softly; "I didn't understand it at first. I woke up gradually, and it felt as though I was burning from the inside out. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. I couldn't make my mouth work. But then my eyes did, and I realised where I was." I paused, shuddering at the memory; "I was in the morgue, boxed in. I panicked, and kicked my way out. I was so confused, and hurting. I grabbed the nearest coat on the way and I ran."

"It took me days out in the woods to realise what had happened, how I'd - died." I choked a little, and realised Lydia had stopped to stand behind me, which seemed a comfort. "Some rogue Hunters took me in. I was half mad when they found me, hysterical about the oni and shouting for..." for you. "you guys. But the Hunters were kind, nursing me back to health. They told me what I was. It took me a year to get over everything. I was afraid to sleep; I had nightmares where I'd wake up back in the morgue. Or sometimes worse."

"I'm sorry it took me so long. I wanted to come find you, to let you know I was alive. But I couldn't face that town again."

Lydia wrapped a peach coloured blanket around my shoulders, before standing in front of me. She'd taken off her boots, and her feet were bare, with perfectly painted toes. I'd forgotten how small she was. At some point she'd shed her wet clothes and changed into an oversized jumper that fell to rest on the top of her thighs. "So you're a phoenix then yes?"

"Yes, how did you-"

"Genius, remember?"

And I did, I remembered everything about the small woman in front of me, from her wide smile, to her tears, the curve of legs and the pale hollow between her collarbones. Shush.

"You're the only person who knows." She looked surprised.

"Apart from your dad?"

"Yes."

Lydia seemed to consider this, pursing her lips. "Where are you staying?"

"An apartment downtown. It's okay." Of course it wasn't, but I wasn't about to tell Lydia that.

"You'll stay here tonight?"

"Okay." It wasn't really a request, her tone insisting that it was more of an order. I had always envied Lydia's certainty - a quality I lacked. I was still shivering, my teeth snapped gently together in a chatter. 

"You need to change. Take everything off and I'll find you something to wear." She headed to a room which I presumed was her bedroom, and I was left alone to undress by the fire. There was no modesty here, we'd spent enough time together for it not to matter. I shook off my jeans, before stripping off my tank top. Everything stuck to me in protest. I jumped when I felt curious fingers on the middle of my back.  
"You have a scar? Is it from..." Lydia trailed off and I turned to face her once again, her hands following to the mirrored mark on my stomach.

"It's from the sword, yes." Her touch tickled, and it was as though we were both waiting on something, neither of us sure. Lydia looked up, and I couldn't read her expression, not one bit. "I missed you."

Lydia's hand was flush against my naked stomach, and it felt as if it were warming my whole body. I've missed you so bloody much. She struggled with herself, making a little noise of anguish that made the words I'd been about to say catch in my throat.

"I love you." The whisper of it stopped me breathing completely. Lydia's deep brown eyes bore into mine, and she took a deep breath; "I am in love with you Allison Argent. I lost you and I was still in love with you, still am and will be. I thought I'd never get to tell you, that I'd missed my chance. But here we are, one woman who can predict death and one who was lost and survived. Here I get to tell you, I love you."

I exhaled, there was so much that I wanted to say to her. I love you too. I have wanted you since the first day I saw you at Beacon Hills, and the feeling only grew with each and every day. I was jealous, of those you dated, who got to be with you. You were the last name in my thoughts in my last life and the first on my lips in this one. As you have always been in both my sleeping and waking hours. You are utterly beautiful. I didn't say any of those things though. I actually didn't say anything at all, so surprised and eager the savour this one golden moment, the only one, that had made me feel really alive since everything.

"Allison? Aren't you going to say anything?"

"I- I-" I started and stopped, but before I could get a second chance Lydia interrupted me.

"Oh, fuck this."

Before I could catch another breath, Lydia was kissing me, teetering on her tiptoes, arms wrapped around my neck. I kissed her back fervently, tongue running lightly over her lips. Now this was a language I could speak. Her leg hitched up to my hip, and I ran a hand over her bare thigh, the other one slipping to explore the skin hidden underneath her sweater. Her touch was everywhere, both gentle and urgent. When her lips pressed against my collarbone, and her breath became hotter kisses against the skin there, the dam within me broke and my words rushed out. "I missed you. I love you. I love you so much and I am so sorry I wasn't here sooner-" Lydia cut me off with a soft kiss, hands cupping my face. Shush.

"I adore you."

"And I you."

Lydia pursed her lips together in her very particular way and moved her hands down to rest on my shoulders.

"What's wrong?" I was suddenly terrified that she was going to admit to some mistake, tell me that she didn't really mean it.

"You just made me miss class."

I was so relieved at the normality of it that I laughed.

"Don't you dare laugh Argent. I have a life here, just so you know, and you're just-" I kissed her mid-sentence, "-absolutely infuriating!"

"Come here."

"I am here if you haven't noticed."

"You know what I meant." And she did, allowing me to wrap her in my arms, to tuck her head against my chest. The rain was still hammering down outside, sky black. I was still a mess, but as I held her against me it came to me that maybe this was a beautiful mess.

\---

LYDIA:

After a while, Allison had finally gotten dressed again and I'd insisted on plying her with blankets and throws on the sofa before I left to pick up some food. I pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and peep toes and headed out. It had finally stopped raining, but as the sun was still hiding I decided to hurry anyway. The deli was heaving with people, and I felt the pressure of it as I ordered. A thousand voices chattering in my head. I felt a sudden swoop of icy dread and placed my hands on the counter to steady myself. 

"Are you okay sweetheart?" The clerk passed over my order and I felt the lurch again as I looked into her concerned eyes. I'd seen her plenty of times outside of her work, holding hands with a small, excitable toddler. She always said hello, encouraged her son to wave. I made a split second decision, and did something I hadn't done in a year.

"What I'm about to say, will sound completely insane. You will question it, but please, just listen, I am rarely ever wrong about these things. If there is something that is worrying you, about your health, or your safety, I can assure you that you are right to fear it." I spoke the words quickly, before grabbing the order and pushing my way out of the shop. The street was a sweet relief, but I still felt queasy. Predicting death is not a pleasant process. I could only hope the woman would heed my advice. More likely she thinks you're crazy. I shook off the thought and started back to the flat.

I sent a quick apology email to my professor as I did so, stating that an emergency had come up with a friend. My phone buzzed, and Stiles popped up on the screen.

Hey Lyds, just checking in. How's the big city? Things are still very much the same here, though different without you too. Maybe I could come see you there soon? Miss you. S x

Out of everyone back home, Stiles and I had kept touch the most, and he'd promised to visit when he could. He was currently in training to work as a Deputy at the station, and I thought it would suit him. He was definitely curious enough.

Things are excellent. Course is fantastic - though some of it comes across as a little rudimentary. You should see the werewolf lore! Would love to see you. Miss you too. L xox

As I pressed the send button I realised how much it was true, I really had missed him. I didn't miss the place, but I did miss the people. Though not all of them. I let myself into the flat, tapping the buzzer to let Allison know I was back. She was stood in the kitchen when I entered, wearing the shirt I'd lent her and leggings. The former was a little tight on her, showing off an inch of her toned belly. I watched her as she made us hot chocolates, and it felt utterly surreal. A few hours ago, Allison had been dead. Now she was in my apartment, wearing my clothes. Even less time ago, I'd kissed her. I guess it was fortunate in a way, having been put through all the crap back home. It meant I was able to accept her presence. That, and that I knew what she was.

Allison turned, a pot of marshmallows in hand, looking so utterly at home in my kitchen that it made my stomach ache; and that's when the enormity of it really hit me. Alive. Such a small word for such an incredible change of state. Allison, here, in my space, smudging cocoa on the sides and creating her tiny mess in my spotless home.

"Lydia? Are you okay?" Allison asked, worry etched on her face. She still thinks you're going to kick her out. Just show her. Let her know how much she means.

I dropped the paper bags on the kitchen island, and walked deliberately over to her, taking the jar out of her hands when I reached her. In my heels, we were the same height, and I leaned into her, so that my lips were millimetres away, my breath mixing gently with hers. I stayed there for a moment, before kissing her lightly, barely. I watched her eyes darken.

I thumbed the seam of her leggings so that I graced her lower belly, and was satisfied with the slight hitch of her breath when I did so. "I'm more than okay. How about you?"

Allison's reply was a fierce kiss, and one that took me by surprise. She lifted me up, and my legs wrapped around her waist as she pushed me on top of the counter. Her teeth nipped my bottom lip and my stomach flipped, warmth rushing through me.

Her lips were suddenly at my ear; "You shouldn't tease." Her words were a low growl.

"I'm not." I squeezed her waist, pulling her closer. "Just testing the water, and you're pretty warm..."  
Allison brought her gaze to mine, "Well, apart from the fact that it has been a, very, long time... there's the small matter that I have wanted you for an even longer time."

I initiated the kiss this time, running my tongue over her mouth and biting, my hands deftly undoing the layers between me and her smooth skin. At some point, she picked me up again, kissing the line of my jaw until she could nip my ear. Sucking gently on my lobe so that I gasped. We were suddenly on the bed, legs slipping together. Our hands were everywhere, our kisses so urgent I was sure we were bruising each other's mouths. When she finally touched me, everything fell into place, and for the first time in years my head was my own, free from anything but thoughts of a girl I loved. I gasped into her collarbone, giving her every little part of myself. Hers, as she was mine.


End file.
